The Little Engine That Could (1991 film) (JV46ship style)
JV46ship spoof of The Little Engine That Could from 1991. Plot Carl, a young boy, is excited about his birthday after reading a book and believes that a train will come for him, despite his teenage sister Keesha's disbelief. A few hours later, the train station's control tower wakes up and in the roundhouse, Emily, a young little blue switcher engine, along with her best bird friend, Digit, wakes up four other trains: Molly, a kind all-purpose engine, Gorden, a stuck-up, shiny, new passenger engine, Henry, a worn-out, rusty, old engine, and Diesel, a gruff, burly, big, strong freight diesel engine. After the tower assigns Gorden and Diesel their jobs, he declines Emily's offer to help with the milk train assigned to Henry due to her small stature. Molly is assigned to pull the birthday train. A clown named Krusty leads the toys into the train, including Mr. Teeny, a monkey, Carlos, a basketball player, Dorothy, a doll, Little Bear, a teddy bear, Dumbo, an elephant, and Hen, a stuffed hen. During her journey, Molly breaks down and is taken back to the roundhouse by Victor. Left behind, Krusty eventually takes Victor's advice of flagging down one of the other engines returning from their daily runs over the mountain. Gorden and Diesel turn blind eyes to the offer, and Henry explains that going over the mountain is too much for him. Meanwhile, despite the tower turning down Emily's offer to help carry the birthday train, she and Digit sneak past the tower and pulls the birthday train up a mountain. Despite being ridiculed by the animals along the way, Emily manages to reach the summit after crossing a bridge that collapses, but loses the last train car, which snaps off and falls into the river, along the way. However, an avalanche knocks Emily out cold. Carl is woken up by a thunderstorm and is worried about Emily and the birthday train. After Emily regains consciousness, she pulls the train out of the snow using her buffers as a snowplough and down the mountain before they reach the town, much to Carl and Keesha's happiness. The film ends with Emily, who although very tired from her long and adventurous journey over the mountain, is very proud and happy and tells her best friend Digit that she did what she could. Cast * Tillie - Emily (Thomas & Friends) * Chip - Digit (Cyberchase) * Georgia - Molly (Thomas & Friends) * Farnsworth - Gorden (Thomas & Friends) * Pete - Diesel (Thomas & Friends) * Jebediah - Henry (Thomas & Friends) * Tower - Cranky the Crane (Thomas & Friends) * Doc - Victor (Thomas & Friends) * Rollo - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) * Jeepers - Mr. Teeny (The Simpsons) * Missy - Dorothy (The Wizard of Oz) * Stretch - Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) * Handy Pandy - Little Bear * Perky - Dumbo * Grumpella - Hen (Little Bear) * Eric - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Jill - Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus)